A Day at the Beach
by FallingTriumph
Summary: He was the villain mothers told their children about to make them behave. He did not go to the beach. He did not build sandcastles or swim in the ocean. He did not wear anything less than a suit and tie. And he most certainly did not wear Hawaiian print board shorts.


**A/N:** I am Australian, I nothing about American beaches. Do you lot even have fish and chips at the beach or is that a British/ Australian thing? Either way, it's in there. This was originally written for the Rumbelle Secret Santa on tumblr and I have finally gotten around to posting on here.

This is AU but set sometime season two with the barrier down and Rumple with all his magic back. Other than that you don't really need to know anything. So ignore all glaring errors and enjoy the fluff.

* * *

It should have taken much longer for Belle to convince him to take her to the beach. He was apparently much more of a push over than he'd thought because all it took was one of her smiles and quick bat of her eyelashes and here he was packing the car for the beach.

He was Rumpelstiltskin (or Mr. Gold, depending on what day it was), one of the most feared beings in _at least _two worlds. He had crumbled kingdoms and ended wars. He could make the impossible possible. He was the villain mothers told their children about to make them behave. He did not go to the beach. He did not build sandcastles or swim in the ocean. He did not wear anything less than a suit and tie. And he most certainly did not wear Hawaiian print board shorts.

Unless Belle gave him one of her disappointed looks.

It was usually after one of those looks that he finds himself doing things he could never remember agreeing to. Such as returning the dwarves' pick-axes and not asking for payment in return. Or letting Regina live. Or going to the beach. He was just glad that he had enough magic to be able to ease his limp. Nothing would be more embarrassing than having to walk through all that sand with a cane.

"Rum, are you nearly ready to go?" Belle came out the front in a light blue sundress and a floppy beach hat. A straw bag was clutched under her arm. He suddenly rather warm.

"Of course dearest, all that's left is your bag there."

"So you have the food and the umbrella and the towels and-"

"Belle," he cuts her off. "While I may not have been to beach for pleasure before I do know what is required. Everything is there and if not there are several stores along the beach front where I am sure we can buy whatever it is we have forgotten."

She grinned at him, "Thank you Rumple. I guess I'm just really excited and don't want to forget anything."

She wasn't saying anything, but he could see that all she wanted was a single perfect day. One day where they could both forget that they weren't of this world, he wasn't an almighty magical being and she didn't have to worry that someone would come ask him for help of some sort or another and ruining their dates.

He really didn't mind getting away for the day. He did mind the frankly ridiculous shorts she had packed for him. He needed to get rid of them. Out the window of the car maybe. He will have to make it look like an accident.

Belle was apparently a step ahead of him. "Aren't you going to get changed?" He looked down at his suit and then back up at her, "I saw you almost forgot your bathers, so I put them on the bed with a shirt and some shoes for you to wear." She gave him the most innocent look possible.

"Just on my way dearie," He grits his teeth and headed back to the bedroom. Sure enough, there on the bed were the awful shorts in brilliant, lurid detail. "The things I do for you Belle," he muttered under his breath.

Five minutes later he was back at the car. Belle was leaning against the boot of the car, face turned to the sun. She turned when she heard him approach and took a moment to appraise him. The look she was giving him was making him far warmer than the sun could account for.

He looked down at himself but could not see what all the fuss was about. He had a loose, white linen shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the ridiculous shorts and tan boat shoes. Nothing special really, or at least he didn't think so. The look Belle was giving him was suggesting otherwise.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Belle turned to the straw bag resting at her feet, rooting around in it before resurfacing with a triumphant yell. "Ruby mentioned these the other week and when I saw them, I just knew they would be perfect for you." She held up a pair of Aviator sunglasses. Stepping in close to him she hooked them on the front of his shirt, making sure to brush her knuckles lightly over his bare skin.

"You are going to kill me woman." He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her thoroughly, taking great delight in the dazed look in eyes after he pulled away. "Are we ready now, sweetheart?"

She blinked at him, "Um, yes. Yes, all ready."

He shot her smirk before heading to the car and opening her door for her. Once she was situated, he strode around to the driver's side and hopped in. Maybe today would not be as bad as he first feared.

He was wrong. It was so much worse than he first feared. They had gotten to the beach with no trouble; in fact they even made good time. Belle had spent several minutes deliberating but had finally settled on the 'perfect' spot and in no time at all the umbrella was up, the towels laid down and shoes removed. That was when things started to go downhill.

While wallowing in his misery earlier in the day, he had neglected to consider the fact that Belle would also be wearing a swimsuit. A light blue bikini with tiny teacups all over it, to be specific. He had also failed to remember that visiting the beach required the liberal application of sunscreen, and that one was not usually physically able to reach ones back to apply the sunscreen appropriately. Which is how he found himself applying the slippery mixture to the creamy expanse of Belle's back. He was just glad that she was sitting in front of him. His shorts were going to need some adjusting soon. He didn't know if he was relieved or irritated that she was done so soon.

Belle spun around to look at him, "Take your shirt off and turn around."

He blinked. "What?"

"You need sunscreen too, do you not? Or does your magic protect you?"

"Of course not."

"Well then, turn around and take your shirt off so I can do your back." She gave him a look, the same one she gave to children who dared talk too loudly in the library. He now understood why they were so quick to obey afterwards.

Suddenly her hands were on his back rubbing the greasy fluid into his skin. He was not going to survive this trip at all. She stopped soon after and he was having a hard time deciding if he wanted her to continue or if she stopped in time. He subtly arranged himself before turning around to face her.

"Now do the rest of you, I do not want to hear you complaining about sunburn for the next week." Belle ordered as she thrust the bottle of sunscreen into his chest. He took it before he knew what was happening.

"Dearie, I do not complain..." he started, but the look she gave him cut him short. There was no way someone should be able to convey that much disbelief with the raising of an eyebrow without some magical involvement. "Fine, I will put the awful stuff on."

The grin she gave him was more than worth it.

Belle dragged him into the sea later in the day which he was more than okay with. Some of the young men playing soccer or volleyball had been eyeing her off. He just knew they were just waiting for the right moment, which meant he had a claim to stake. Not that he would blame them; she really was lovely to look at. Belle of course was completely oblivious.

The rest of the day was spent under the shade of the large umbrella, simply enjoying the view and the warm weather. Belle finished off her current book and had begged him enough for him to agree to make a sand castle with her. With a few miniscule touches of magic, their castle was by the far the best on the beach. Quite a few of the little ones had dragged their parents along to have a look. This gave Belle a chance to talk to others, whilst simultaneously allowing him to memorise how she looked in that wonderful bikini.

It was only when the sky had streaks of orange and purple that Belle decided that she had had enough and was willing to go home. They packed up their stuff and placed it in the car. Belle was halfway in the car before he stopped her.

"Not so soon sweetheart, there is one last beach tradition that must be followed."

She frowned, the light giving her a golden halo. "We went for a swim and made a sand castle, we didn't play any ball games on the beach but I think it is too late for that now. What did I forget?"

"Come, I will show you." With that he took her hand and led her over to one of the many take away stalls dotted along the beach front. He ordered two servings of fish and chips. "This is what we were missing: a traditional beach dinner."

"Thank you for this Rumple; it's been an amazing day." She kissed him on the cheek before settling beside him on the bench they had claimed as their own.

They ate in silence, arms brushing as they watched the sun set. Despite all his misgivings at the beginning of the day, he had actually enjoyed himself. It was nice to spend the day with Belle without the fear of interruptions from well meaning Storybrooke folk. And seeing her in that bikini was more than enough thanks for him. He would hold those memories dear for many years to come.

They finished their dinner and set the boxes off to the side. She threaded her fingers through his and rested her head against his shoulder to watch the last of the spectacular sunset. They stayed there long after the sky had gone dark and the stars became visible, still not speaking just enjoying each other's company. It wasn't until she shivered against him that he coaxed her into movement.

Throwing their rubbish in the bin, he placed a hand at the small of her back and guided her to the car. He had opened the door and was helping her in when she stopped and spun around.

"Belle?" She didn't respond. "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

She simply stared at him, studying him as though he was one of her precious books. A look of determination swept across her face and suddenly she was kissing him. Not a little peck either, a full on tongues duelling, teeth clicking kiss. Just as suddenly as it had started it stopped, Belle stepping back getting a good look at his face. She gave him a little satisfied smirk and got into the car, shutting the door in his very stunned face.

"Not that I am complaining, in fact you are more than welcome to kiss me like that anytime you like, but what on earth was that for?" He asked once he finally gotten himself moving and into the car.

She gave him a lazy smile, "It was my thank you for today. I know that you didn't really want to go or wear those shorts and I felt that that kiss was an appropriate thank you. Was I correct?"

"That was one of the best thankyou's I have ever received." He said with complete honesty.

"Only one of the best?"

"Unfortunately, only one of the best, I once received this wonderful tea set from a little old lady I helped once." His eyes were firmly fixed on the road.

"A tea set?" Her voice was dripping with disbelief.

"Indeed, I believe you know of it. It has blue flowers painted on it and one of the cups is chipped. A clumsy housekeeper I once had dropped it and chipped the rim."

"Ah, well that is a rather nice thank you gift. I will have to take steps to remedy that once we are home." Her hand was high on his thigh and when he shot a glance the look on her face made him apply a little more pressure to the accelerator.

The end of the day was looking much better than the start.


End file.
